romantic and idol exo version
by baekberry
Summary: exo members at dating variety show !


**Romantic & Idol [EXO Version]**

**Trailer**

"Tentu sangat sulit untuk melakukan kencan bagi para idol" –Kai

"what should I do ?" - IU

"ahh.. aku ingin jatuh cinta" –Ahreum

"aku masih bayi, EXO baby. Apakah aku boleh melakukan ini ? haha" - Sehun

"sudah sangat lama sejak aku terakhir kali berkencan, jadi kurasa ini adalah waktunya untukku untuk merasakan cinta" - Lay

"Kencan publik ? bagiku itu mustahil, bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan untuk melakukannya. Tetapi, mungkin hal itu menyenangkan, jujur saja aku kadang ingin melakukannya saat waktu senggang" – Baekhyun

"aku menantikan saat-saat untuk berlibur sekaligus bekerja. Ehh, tidakkah aku terlalu jujur ?" - Chen

"Untuk seminggu, kami akan bersama dan ini merupakan pertemuan pertama. Tentu saja aku sangat gugup" –yoo ara

"Lets start dating" - Namjoo

"berlibur selama seminggu dan akan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, aku menyukainya" - jiyeon

_**Bisa saja mereka jatuh cinta bukan ? mereka pergi ke London, kota yang katanya merupakan tempat yang romantis bagi setiap pasangan. Kota yang sangat indah untuk tempat berkencan dan untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Simpelnya "KOTA CINTA"**_

_**Mereka datang bukan sebagai member dari sebuah Korean grup, tetapi ... mereka menghabiskan waktu seminggu sebagai seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, yang ingin menemukan apa itu cinta.**_

_**Ditempat yang tidak familiar, orang-orang yang baru pertama ditemui dan berbagi ruangan bersama. Ini adalah dorm dengan konsep baru yang membuat hubunganmu menjadi lebih dekat**_

"Lihat, dia sangat berisik. Bahkan baekhyun dan chanyeol pun kalah berisik dengannya" –Kris

"Jujur saja, aku cemburu. Hey bukankah dia milikku ? aku akan mempertahankan apa yang menjadi meilikku" – kyungsoo

"Mungkinkah ini takdir ? hehehe.. kalau iya, maka aku mau mencoba keberuntunganku untuk yang ketiga kalinya" –chorong

"ketika seseorang tau apa itu cinta, mereka akan berubah, haha" - Xiumin

"Dia berbahaya, aku harus berhati-hati dengannya" –Kris

"aku ingin lebih mengenalnya, kau tau.. perasaan seperti ingin tahu semua sesuatu tentangnya. Seperti itulah" - Sehun

"Kurasa, aku mulai menyukainya. Apa aku terlalu cepat merasakannya ?" –Suzy

"aku selalu menunggumu untuk melepas jaketmu dan memberikannya kepadaku, hahaha" -Bomi

"jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar kucintai, kurasa aku ingin mengutarakannya" – Suho

"aku tidak tahu apa yang disukainya, tetapi aku suka basket dan olahraga, aku ingin mengajaknya bermain bersamaku" –Chanyeol

"aku sudah lama tidak merasakannya. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan rasanya sangat senang saat bersamanya. Apa ini yang namanya cinta ? ahh.. molla" – Nara

"apa kau ingin mengganggu mereka ?" –Bomi "ayo, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk"- Baekhyun

"_**Wow, sepertinya aku akan gila" "aku malu, untuk pertama kalinya aku malu dalam hidupku" "ini lebih menengangkan daripada bertemu agency baru" "cinta itu sulit, aku tidak menyangka akan serumit ini" "aku membencinya, tapi sekarang kurasa aku mulai menyukainya" **_

_**CINTA SEJATI... CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA... **_

"_**ini bukan lagi acara reality show biasa" "tanpa aku sadar, aku terus memikirkannya" "tidak, ini tidak benar" "ini rahasia, kekeke" "its hurt, bagaimana biasa kau melakukannya padaku ?" "tidak ada lagi teman disini" "aku akan mendapatkanmu"**_

"bukankah ini yang namanya cinta ? aku selalu tertawa saat bersamanya" –Lay

"Ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan" –Luhan

"dia seperti oppa bagiku, dia menjagaku dan... aku rasa aku nyaman bersamanya" - IU

"nuna, saranghae" – Kai

"punya keahlian yang sama, punya hobi yang sama, sama-sama menyukai hewan, bukankah ini yang namanya takdir ? aku harap aku benar" – Minah

"sangat manis, dia hanya terlalu manis" - Suzy

"aku ingin sekali saja bersama dengannya"- Tao

"tidakkah kau pikir dia lucu ? hal kedua yang kusukai selain bakpao adalah dia" – Xiumin

"hahaha... dia ? satu kata yang akan menggambarkannya. Cantik." – Chanyeol

"bukankah sifat kami bertolak belakang ? aku harap aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya besok" –Yoonjo

"nappeun namja. Dasar" –Nara

"sepi, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti akan ada orang lain yang nisa menggantikannya" -Yura

"aku pikir aku akan sedikit canggung, tetapi aku akan mencoba yang terbaik" –Chen

"yaa.. kurasa aku akan memaafkannya. Tidak ada salahnya memulai dari awal bukan ? semoga kali ini akan berhasil" – Baekhyun

"ya dia orang yang menarik. Dan kurasa aku cepat sekali akrab dengannya. Biasanya aku memang selalu cepat akrab dengan seseorang, tapi ini... terlalu cepat mungkin ?"- Eunji

"aku berpikir kau akan menolakku. Terima kasih.. terima kasih karena sudah memilihku" – Sehun

"aku harap mereka akan melanjutkan hubungannya walaupun acara ini sudah berakhir. Aku mendukungmu"-Namjoo

**Di London dimana semua ini berawal, pertemuan pertama, cinta pada pandangan pertama, persahabatan dan pengorbanan. Cerita ini akan dimulai, awal dari hubungan mereka semua**

**Presented by : Baekberrry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS STORY BEGIN**


End file.
